


Teacher's pet

by AngelaChristian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bullying, Corporal Punishment, Deutsch | German, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Severus Snape bestraft gern Schüler, doch manche finden das gar nicht so furchtbar wie es klingt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter and the characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling, I don't make money with it.

Sie saß still in einer der hinteren Reihen und beobachtete ihn. Professor Snape stand hinter seinem Pult und dozierte in seiner gewohnt überheblichen Art. Er trug seine hoch geschlossene Sutane wie ein Rüstung. Die Kälte die er dabei ausstrahlte, könnte Wasser zu Eis gefrieren. 

Doch sie überhörte seinen nicht endenden Redeschwall. Sie liebte den Klang seiner Stimme genauso wie er es tat. Niemand würde seine Wirkung auf sie verstehen. Die meisten Schüler hassten Snape oder fanden ihn zumindest unsympathisch, daher behielt sie ihre Gefühle für ihn stets für sich. Der Professor war definitiv nicht die Sorte Mann, in den sich Schülerinnen verliebten oder Frauen im allgemeinen.  
Doch seltsamerweise beachtete Snape sie nicht. Sie schien für ihn nicht zu existieren. Sein besonderes Interesse galt stetes Hermine oder Harry, doch nicht im positiven Sinne. Ständig tadelte er die beiden auch wenn es dafür keinen ersichtlichen Grund gab. Sie hatte solche Szenen schon oft in den Gängen beobachtete, wenn diese jüngeren Schüler mit Snape aneinander gerieten. 

„Miss Meyer…“, säuselte eine sarkastische Stimme. „Hat sie mein Vortrag so sehr gelangweilt und unterfordert, dass sie mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen sind? Oder wieso sehe ich dort keinen Trank?“ Er stand hinter seinem Pult mit den brodelnden Zaubertränken, die er gerade zur Demonstration hergestellt hatte und beäugte ihren Tisch. 

„Verzeihung, Professor Snape, ich werde sofort beginnen.“ Ihm entging aber auch nicht das Geringste.  
„Ich möchte sie nach dem Unterricht in meinem Arbeitszimmer sprechen. Wie mir scheint sind sie ständig geistesabwesend.“  
„In Ordnung, Professor Snape.“  
Obwohl sie schuldbewusst den Blick senkte, triumphierte sie innerlich. Endlich hatte der Professor sie bemerkt. Er konnte sie nun nicht mehr ignorieren.

Nach dem Unterricht ging sie auf direktem Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Zögerlich klopfte sie an. „Professor Snape?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Kommen sie herein und nehmen sie Platz.“, ertönte seine Stimme von drinnen.

Wortlos setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl vor ihm an den Schreibtisch. Neugierig sah sie sich um. Der kleine Raum war bis an die Decke mit Regalen gefüllt, in denen Bücher und Glasbehältern mit diversen Zutaten, wie Bündel aus getrockneten Kräutern, Pulver aus gemahlene Rattenzähnen und eingelegte Krötenaugen standen.

„Miss Meyer,… mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sie meinen Unterricht ignorieren…, was sich negativ auf ihre Leistungen auswirkt. Dürfte ich bitte den Grund… für ihr Verhalten erfahren?“ Snape empfand ihre mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit beinah als persönliche Beleidigung; niemand wagte es, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor, ich war in Gedanken,“ war alles, was sie kleinlaut hervorbrachte. „Es gibt keinen besonderen Grund für meine Unaufmerksamkeit.“ Sie konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, dass ihre Gedanken ständig um ihn kreisten und um die unangemessenen Dinge, die sie sich von ihm wünschte. Einige dieser Dinge hatten mit Fesseln, Kerkern und Reitgerten zu tun. 

„Werden sie mich jetzt bestrafen?“ 

Er musterte sie. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie ihn häufig während des Unterrichts beobachtete. Fast konnte er ihre Blicke in seinem Rücken spüren, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht seinen Worten. Dies ergab für ihn keinen Sinn. Schülerinnen starrten ihn nicht an. Das Gengenteil war der Fall, sie senkten den Blick oder sahen durch ihn hindurch.  
Abgesehen davon war sie recht attraktiv, wie er nun bemerkte. Langes blondes Haar, schlanke Figur, sie erinnerte ihn an Lily Potter in diesem Alter.  
„Ein zusätzlicher Aufsatz über die Zubereitung von Tränken sollte Strafe… genug sein.“

Sie schien enttäuscht. „Finden sie diese Strafe nicht etwas zu gering?“ 

Fast wären seine Augenbrauen vor Überraschung in die Höhe geschnellt. Noch nie hatte ein Schüler eine härtere Strafe verlangt, das Gegenteil war der Fall, alle bettelten um Nachsicht und Milde. Sein Interesse war mit einem Mal geweckt.

„Was halten sie für eine angemessene Strafe?“ 

„Legen sie mich übers Knie, bitte!“, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Erschrocken über sich selbst schaute sie zu Boden.

Fast hätte Snape gelacht, wäre seine Selbstkontrolle nicht so perfekt gewesen. Dies war absurd. Aber tief in seinem Innersten regte sich ein geheimer Wunsch, ihr zu entsprechen. Vielleicht war sie die Frau, mit der er seine heimlichen Sehnsüchte ausleben konnte, wenn er sich geschickt verhielt. Trotz und Widerstand provozierten ihn, doch Gehorsam bis hin zur Unterwürfigkeit waren höchst willkommen.  
Gefasst sagte er : „Das würde ich nur zu gern… mit ungehorsamen Schülern… tun, doch leider verbieten es mir die Regeln dieser Schule.“

„Würden sie mich schlagen, wenn ich sie eine verklemmte, alte Jungfer mit einem Stock im Arsch nennen würde?“ Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte plötzlich ihre Lippen.

Snape holte tief Luft. Soeben hatte sich die unverschämte Dame eine Tracht Prügel verdient. Keine Schülerin hatte es je gewagt ihn so zu titulieren. Warum war sie nur so versessen darauf, von ihm geschlagen zu werden?  
„Diesen Grad der Beleidigung könnte ich nicht ungestraft lassen. Da sie scheinbar sehr darauf aus sind,… mich zu provozieren,… haben sie es nicht anders verdient. Legen sie sich über meine Knie! Sofort!“  
Eine volljährige Schülerin war längst zu alt für diese Form der Bestrafung, aber er konnte dieser Verlockung nicht widerstehen. „Zehn Hiebe sollten genug sein, um ihnen den nötigen Respekt… vor einer Lehrkraft zu vermitteln.“ 

Sie gehorchte aufs Wort und platzierte sich vorsichtig über seinem Schoß. Ihre Hände berührten den Boden aus kaltem Stein. Seine Oberschenkel fühlten sich dagegen angenehm warm und weich an. Ihr wurde heiß. Nie waren sie ihm körperlich so nahe gewesen. Das Gewicht Ihre Hüfte ruhte nun auf seinem Schoß. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Bauchdecke bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte und sie dabei leicht berührte. Doch wagte sie es nicht, sich noch enger an seinen Körper zu pressen. Wie gern berührte sie seinen Schritt mit der Hand, doch das erlaubte er ihr mit Sicherheit nicht. 

Snape fühlte ihren weichen, wohlgeformten Körper auf dem seinen. Ihre weichen Brüste berührten leicht seine Unterschenkel. Schon lange hatte er keine Frau mehr an seinem Körper gefühlt. Ihre Nähe erregte ihn gegen seinen Willen. Schnell hob er ihren Rock nach oben und zog den Slip ein Stück herab, ohne jedoch den Blick von der Bücherwand vor ihm abzuwenden. Er konnte dabei sein in den Glastüren gespiegeltes Abbild beobachten. Kurz strich dabei seine Hand über ihr festes, weiches Fleisch. Die Empfindung ließ ihn erschauern. 

Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand fast zärtlich über ihre nackte Haut strich. Wenn seine Finger nur etwas tiefer glitten, könnte er sie an noch intimeren Stellen berühren. Ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment. Sie stellte sich seine Finger vor, wie sie in sie eindrangen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper.

Unvermittelt traf sie der erste Schlag. Seine Hand war hart und tat ihr weh, doch sie würde es für ihn ertragen. Der nächste Schlag war weniger fest. 

„Professor Snape?“

„Haben sie etwa schon genug?“ Seine Stimme war tonlos.

„Sie sollten mich noch mehr für die respektlosen Dinge bestrafen, die ich über sie gedacht habe. Nachts, alleine in meinem Bett.“

„Und das wäre?“

„Ich habe mir vorgestellt, dass sie in mein Zimmer kommen und mich zwingen mich nackt auszuziehen. Dann fesseln sie mich ans Bett und …“

Ein weiter Schlag traf ihren nackten Po. „Sie wissen, dass ich so etwas mit einer Schülerin niemals tun würde. Wie können sie es wagen, das über mich zu denken und auch noch so dreist sein,… es mir zu erzählen?“ 

„Es tut mir ja furchtbar leid.“

„Ja, das sollte es auch.“ Die Vorstellung, die sie heraufbeschwor war erregend. Snape stellte sich ihren nackten Körper vor. Wie er sie aufs Bett warf und fesselte. Wie er ihren Körper mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze presste. Wie sie sich unter ihm wandte und aufbäumte. Ihr lautes Stöhnen.

Ein weiterer Schlag auf ihren weichen Hintern und eine weitere sanfte Berührung ihres Fleisches. Snape atmete schwer. Seine Finger spielten mit dem Stoff ihres Slips. Es kostete ihn ein Höchstmaß an Selbstbeherrschung seine Hand nicht tiefer unter ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen. Dorthin wo es jetzt sicher warm und feucht war. 

Sie fühlte das immer stärker werdende Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Ihr Höschen war bereits feucht. Vorsichtig verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht und versuchte ihren Po gegen seine Hand zu schieben. Sofort hielt er sie mit hartem Griff an der Taille fest und drückte sie hinunter.

„Habe ich ihnen erlaubt, sich zu bewegen, Miss Meyer?“, herrschte er sie streng an.

„Nein, Verzeihung Professor Snape.“ Durch ihre veränderte Lage konnte sie etwas in seinem Schoß fühlen, dass mit Sicherheit nicht sein Zauberstab war. Selbiger lag gut sichtbar auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihr. Der ach so strenge Professor war also auch nur ein Mann. Sie ließ sich noch weiter nach unten sinken. Nun fühlte sie sein ganzes Ausmaß unter ihrem Schoß.

Snape fühlte das Gewicht ihres Körpers auf sich. Jede ihrer Bewegungen stimulierte ihn indirekt. Er holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus, der ihrem Körper einen leichten Stoß versetzte. Seine Mine blieb dabei ausdruckslos.  
„Ich würde sie so gerne anfassen. Sie haben sicher einen großen…“, keuchte sie.

Ein fester, schmerzhafter Schlag traf ihre Kehrseite, so dass sie ein Stück vorwärts rutschte.

„Was ich habe,… geht sie nicht das geringste an.“ Seine Stimme klang gepresst. Er fühlt, wie sich der Stoff seiner Hose im Schritt spannte. Wäre er allein gewesen, hätte er sich mit wenigen Handgriffen Erleichterung verschafft.  
„Wollen sie mich nicht auch anfassen? Ich bin eng und schon ganz feucht.

„Seien sie nicht so respektlos, Miss Meyer. Ich bin ihr Lehrer, vergessen sie das nie.“ Er atmete schwer.

„Wenn sie hinter ihrem Pult im Klassenraum stehe, stelle ich mir immer vor, wie sie ihre Hand unter meinen Rock schieben. Ich habe dabei keinen Slip an. Sie streicheln ganz sanft über meine nackten Schenkel. Dann wandert ihre Hand immer höher hinauf, bis sie mich berühren. Ich bin dabei ganz feucht und warm.“ 

Sie fühlte, wie sich sein Bauch hob und senkte. „Langsam lassen sie einen Finger in mich hinein gleiten.“ Während sie sprach, bewegte sie ihr Becken vorsichtig in seinem Schoß.  
„Dann öffne ich ihre Sutane. Ich beginne oben, Knopf für Knopf, bis ich sie ihnen von den Schultern streife. Meine Hände streicheln über ihre alabasterfarbene Haut. Dann wandern sie hinab zu ihrem Hosenbund. Ich öffne auch diesen letzten Knopf.“

„Nein, tun sie nicht.“ Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt heißer. „Das dürfen sie nicht tun, ich kann das nicht zulassen.“ Er atmete schwer.

Noch immer bewegte sie sich ungehindert, wobei sie sich an seiner Hand und seinem Schoß rieb. 

„Aber sie hauen mir mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Finger, weil ich so ein freches Mädchen bin. Dabei will ich doch nur etwas Spaß mit ihnen haben. Ich weiß, wie hart sie sein können, Severus.“, flüsterte sie.  
Beim Klang seines Vornamens zuckt er zusammen. Snape fühlte, wie erregt er war. Er stellte sich vor, wie er sie auf den Schreibtisch warf, ihren Rock nach oben schob und in sie eindrang. Dann zerriss er ihre Bluse unter der sie keinen BH trug. Ihre Brüste waren klein und fest. Seine Hände streichelten und kneteten sie. Er spielte mit den harten Nippeln, rieb und drückte sie. Unter ihm ließ sie ihr Becken kreisen. Er hörte ihr lautes Aufkeuchen. Dann umfasste er ihre Oberschenkel und hob ihr Becken leicht an, um noch tiefer in sie eindringen zu können. Mit jedem Stoß brachte er sie dem Ziel näher.

„Vor mir kannst du nicht verbergen, wie sehr du es willst. Komm für mich, Severus. Wehre dich nicht dagegen.“ 

Sein Atem ging in keuchenden Zügen. Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihre weiche Haut, der ihren Körper durchfuhr. 

„Wehr dich nicht dagegen. Lass los.“

Sie fühlte die Anspannung in seinem Körper, wie er sich versteifte und unter ihr erbebte. Für eine Moment verharrte er in völliger Regungslosigkeit. Sie konnte in der Reflektion sehen, wie sich seine Züge langsam entspannten und einen gelösten Ausdruck annahmen. Seine Augen waren die ganze Zeit über geschlossen.

„Nun haben ich sie genug bestraft, sie dürfen gehen,“ sagte er barsch, nach dem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.  
Sie stand auf und richtete ihre Kleidung. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den nassen Fleck in seinem Schoß. Wie beiläufig überkreuzte er die Beine und schlug seinen Umhang darüber, als er ihre Blicke bemerkte.

„Sie schicken mich einfach so weg?“ 

Seine demonstrative Unnahbarkeit und Kälte grenzte fast an Grausamkeit. Er ließ sie am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern, doch er war ein Meister dieses Spiels. Was hatte sie auch erwartet. Severus Snape würde nie ein Mann der Sentimentalitäten sein, es entsprach nicht seiner Natur.

„Sie können mich jederzeit aufsuchen. Sie kennen meine Sprechzeiten.“

„Werden sie mich dann wieder bestrafen?“ 

„Nur wenn sie es… verdient haben.“ Er machte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause. „Und noch etwas, zu meiner nächsten Sprechstunde erscheinen sie… ohne Slip.“ Er hatte sich bereits etwas sehr Schönes für sie beide überlegt. 

Sie nickte und ging. Draußen im Flur konnte sie nicht fassen, was da eben zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Snapes Hand hatte ihren nackten Po berührt. Die Erinnerung ließ sie abermals erschauern. Schnell verschwand sie in einer der Schultoiletten und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Ihr Slip klebte noch immer feucht zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie Snape ihren Rock anhob, dabei glitt ihre Hand in ihren Slip. In ihrer Phantasie beugte er sie über den Schreibtisch und gab ihr endlich das, wonach sie sich am Meisten sehnte. Er packte ihre Schenkel und zog sie fest an sich. In der Glasscheibe beobachtete sie sein Gesicht. Die Augen waren geschlossen, die Lippen zu einer harten Linie zusammengepresst. Doch diesmal verlor er alle Selbstbeherrschung und stöhnte laut auf. Sie fühlte die warme Flüssigkeit, die sich stoßweise über ihren nackten Bauch ergoss. 

Völlig außer Atem kam sie wieder zu sich. Ihre Schenkel bebten noch immer und sie fürchtete ihre Knie würden unter ihr nachgeben. Erschöpft setzte sie sich auf den Toilettendeckel. Wie konnte sie ihm noch im Unterricht in die Augen sehen ohne sich an das Geschehene zu erinnern?


	2. Chapter 2

Sympathy for the devil   
Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Aufsätze seiner Schüler. Einer davon war eine Strafarbeit einer unaufmerksamen Schülerin, die dem Unterricht nicht folgte und die versäumten Inhalte nacharbeiten musste. Er blätterte kurz durch die Seiten, wobei sein Blick sofort auf die Letzte fiel. Sie war überseht mit gezeichneten roten Herzen, auf denen sein Vorname stand. In der Mitte des Blattes stand folgendes Gedicht :

Severus :  
Not liked, not loved, rejected,  
a frozen heart, cold as a winter’s night,  
sharp tongue, harsh words, a darkened soul,  
forbidden love, black like the darkest night,  
desire, need and solitude,  
abyss of the soul, reflected in your eyes,  
Snape.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Für Sentimentalitäten hatte er kein Verständnis. Zumindest nicht mehr. Vor vielen Jahren war das anders gewesen, doch hatten ihn seine Gefühle nur wiederholt in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Er dacht zurück an seine eigene Schulzeit in Hogwarts, die wenig erfreulich verlaufen war.

Severus schlich in geduckter Haltung durch die schier endlosen Flure von Hogwarts. Er hoffte, dass ihm niemand auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer begegnete. Nur zu bewusst waren ihm die abschätzigen Blicke, geflüsterten Beleidigungen oder der offene Spott seiner Mitschüler. Manchmal flogen Papierkugeln in seine Richtung oder er stolperte rein zufällig über ein ausgestrecktes Bein. Mädchen steckten die Köpfe zusammen, zeigten auf ihn und kicherten. „Vogelscheuche“ war noch einer der netteren Schimpfnamen, die sie ihm heimlich gaben. Er versuchte dies so gut es ging zu ignorieren und so zu tun als mache es ihm nichts aus, eine Außenseiter zu sein. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er sowieso allein mit dem Studium von Zaubertränken und Zaubersprüchen, statt bei gesellschaftlichen Aktivitäten mit den anderen Schülern.   
Ein älterer Schüler kam ihm entgegen. Er entstammte einer reichen, altehrwürdigen Magier- familie, wie man anhand des Wappens auf seiner Jacke erkannte.

„Mach gefälligst Platz, du Arschgesicht!“ rief er ihm schon von weitem entgegen, so als handle es sich um einen alltäglichen Gruß. Gehorsam wich er zur Seite, so dass er mit der Schulter fast die Wand berührte. Doch das genügte ihm offensichtlich nicht. Er rempelte ihn so heftig an, dass seine Bücher auf den Boden fielen.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst mir aus dem Weg gehen, du Volltrottel!? Unmöglich, wen sie hier heute alles rein lassen. Am Ende dürfen hier noch Muggles studieren.“   
Schweigend hob er seine Bücher auf und ging. Wer war er schon, verglichen mit solchen Persönlichkeiten? Seine Eltern waren weder wohlhabend noch einflussreich, wieso also sollte man ihn mit Respekt behandeln? Für die meisten war er nichts als Abschaum.

Die einzige Person, die nicht über ihn lachte, war Lily. Für sie spielte es keine Rolle, wie arm, reich oder gutaussehend jemand war, doch mit dieser Einstellung bildete sie ein große Ausnahme in Hogwarts. Doch ausgerechnet in sie hatte er sich verliebt. Er hatte allen Mut zusammengenommen und ihr einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er ihr seine Gefühle offenbarte. Er fragte sie darin außerdem, ob sie ihn zum alljährlichen Schulball begleiten würde. Bisher wartete er vergeblich auf eine Antwort. In Gedanken schalt er sich selbst einen Narren, wieso sollte sich eine Schönheit wie sie für einen seltsamen Typen wie ihn interessieren? Jeder wollte mit ihr zusammen sein, an Auswahl mangelte es ihr sicher nicht. Und dennoch hoffte er, dass sie sich an ihn und ihre gemeinsame Zeit bevor sie nach Hogwarts gingen erinnerte. 

Vorsichtig drückte er die Türklinke herunter, um unbemerkt in die hinterste Reihe des Hörsaals zu gelangen. Zu seiner Überraschung stand James Potter hinter dem Rednerpult, Professor Slughorn war noch nicht anwesend. Die anwesenden Schüler lachten und amüsierten sich prächtig über etwas, dass James gerade vorgelesen hatte. Die nur einen Spalt geöffnete Tür verdeckte ihn so, dass niemand seine Anwesenheit bemerkte.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere gemeinsame Zeit, als wir unter dem alten Baum gesessen haben und ich deine Hand gehalten habe? Wie gerne hätte ich dich damals geküsst, doch ich habe mich nicht getraut. Du bist so wunderschön, dass es mir fast Angst einflößt.“

Das Auditorium lachte schallend und auch James kicherte hysterisch. Er hatte sein Eintreten ebenfalls nicht bemerkt. „Leute, es wird noch besser…“ er prustete. „…dieser Freak Snape ist so urkomisch…“   
„Die arme Lily, es muss doch für sie furchtbar sein, von so einem Freak belästigt zu werden. Ich meine ihn küssen, wie eklig ist das denn?“, meinte ein Mädchen zu ihrer Sitznachbarin und schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse. Selbige kicherte und gab würgende Geräusche von sich.

Wie angewurzelt stand er dort und musste ertragen, wie James seinen Brief an Lily öffentlich vorlas und sich darüber lustig machte. Am liebsten hätte er ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht, aber stattdessen rührte er sich nicht vom Fleck. Er war vor Schreck wie gelähmt und fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Vor seinen Augen begann sich der Raum schneller und immer schneller zu drehen. Ihm war, als ob er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

James fuhr in einer hohen, näselnden Stimme fort.

„Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mir etwas bedeutet. Ich denke jede frei Minute nur an dich…wie gern wäre ich jetzt bei dir, um über dein goldenes Haar zu streicheln…“   
Wieder schallendes Gelächter aus dem Publikum, vermischt mit einigen Würge -lauten. 

„Ich wette mit dir, dass Lily diesen Penner für das, was er ihr antut bei den Professoren melden wird. Sie ist doch viel zu gut für einen wie den.“, bemerkte eine abfällige Männerstimme. „Ist ja widerlich, was er mit ihr vor hat. Sie tut mit echt leid.“ 

„Deine Augen sind wie das junge Grün an einem Frühlingsmorgen…“ James prustete abermals vor Lachen.  
„James Potter!“ dröhnte eine verärgerte Stimme in den Raum. „Ich wurde ja gar nicht informiert, dass Sie jetzt hier unterrichten und auch noch Poesie für Anfänger!“ Slughorn klang sichtlich verärgert, offenbar dachte er, Potter mache sich über ihn lustig. „Wir sprechen uns nach dieser Stunde in meinem Arbeitszimmer, dort können sie mir dann diesen Auftritt in aller Ruhe erklären.“   
„Professor, es ist nicht so wie sie denken,…ich wollte doch nur …“ 

„Wir sprechen uns noch! Es ist nicht ihre Aufgabe, hier irgendwelchen Blödsinn zu verlesen!“ 

Glücklicherweise nahm ihm Slughorn den Brief ab und beendete so die peinliche Enthüllung über seine Gefühle für Lily. Dennoch wusste nun jeder in Hogwarts Bescheid und hat noch mehr Grund, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Wie konnte es jemand wie er wagen, jemanden wie sie auch nur zu mögen? 

Er konnte jetzt unmöglich am Unterricht teilnehmen, also schlich er sich heimlich davon. Fürs erste floh er in eine der Schülertoiletten, wo ihn so schnell niemand suchen würde. In seinem Inneren brodelte er vor Wut wie ein Hexenkessel. Er malte sich aus, wie er James Potter mit den schlimmsten Flüchen belegen würde, die er kannte, wie er sich dann vor Schmerzen winden und ihn um Gnade anflehen würde…Doch etwas beschäftigte ihn noch mehr; war er wirklich diese abscheuliche Person, die anderen in ihm sahen? Jemand widerliches, abstoßendes, den Niemand ernsthaft lieben konnte? Was war so falsch an ihm? Lag es an seinem Aussehen? Zugegeben, niemand hatte ihn je als sonderlich hübsch bezeichnet, doch er war viel klüger als James Potter und seine Freunde zusammen. Leider beeindruckte Lily das nicht.  
Jemand betrat den Waschraum und schloss sich in der Toilette neben ihm ein.

„Hey, Snape…bist du da drin?“, erklang eine ihm vertraute Stimme. 

„Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach und lässt mich in Ruhe, Tom?“ 

Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Tom genoss den zweifelhaften Ruf ein Sonderling und Unruhestifter zu sein. Soweit er von Mitschülern wusste, war er in einem Erziehungsheim aufgewachsen, bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Bisher hatte er den Kontakt zu ihm bewusst gemieden, um nicht noch mehr in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Wollte er sich nun auch noch auf seine Kosten amüsieren? 

„Bist du nun fertig mit Heulen und kannst mir zuhören?“ 

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden hätten.“, schnappte er.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Lust hast dich heute Abend mit mir und ein paar anderen zum Lernen im alten Turmzimmer zu treffen. Dachte, du könntest uns vielleicht etwas in Zaubertrankkunde helfen, du bist da ja so gut darin.“ 

Snape stutzte, nie hatte ihn jemand um etwas gebeten oder auch nur entfernt zugegeben, dass er in einer Sache begabter war, als die anderen. Jeder hielt ihn auf Grund seines Erscheinungsbildes sofort für einen Idioten. Doch ausgerechnet Tom? 

„Mal sehen, ob ich heute Abend Zeit finden werde. Wann genau trefft ihr euch?“

Tom kicherte leise. „So gegen Neun. Hast wohl ein heißes Date, was?.“ 

Auch er kannte Snapes Ruf als Einzelgänger und Lieblingsopfer eines jeden Schulschlägers. Doch wieso ließ er sich das alles so einfach gefallen? Hatte er denn überhaupt keinen Stolz? An seiner Stelle hätte er sich James Potter vor versammeltem Publikum vorgeknöpft, ihm den Brief entrissen und ihm eine Tracht Prügel verabreicht, die er so schnell nicht vergessen würde. Niemand hatte es je gewagt, ihm selbst auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen. Doch Snape, der wie ein geprügelter Hund durch die Gegend schlich, zog den Spott und Hohn der anderen Schüler magisch an, als habe er ein unsichtbares „Tritt mich“- Schild auf die Stirn tätowiert.  
„Lass mich einfach in Ruhe.“ Er entriegelte die Tür und schlug sie hörbar hinter sich zu. Aber Tom schaffte es dennoch, seine Neugier zu wecken. 

Snape ließ den Aufsatz sinken. Dies waren keine Ereignisse, an die er sich gern zurück erinnerte. Er öffnete den Knopf an seinem Ärmel und schob den Stoff nach oben. Auf der Innenseite seines Unterarms prangte noch immer das Symbol der Todesser; eine Schlange, die sich zum Zeichen für Unendlichkeit wand, gekrönt von einem Totenschädel. Es war Toms Verdienst, dass aus Severus Snape der Halbblutprinz wurde. Der spätere Lord Voldemort verwandelte einen unsicheren Jungen, in einen Mann, der gelernt hatte, sich hinter einer Maske aus Distanziertheit, Aggression und Gleichgültigkeit zu verstecken. Er selbst war damals naive genug, sich ihm bedingungslos zu unterwerfen. Tom war ein Meister der Verführung und Manipulation. Damals hielt er ihn für seinen besten und einzigen Freund. Er war bereit, alles für ihn zu tun, nur damit er ihn liebte.

Wie jeden Mittwochabend trafen sie sich nun seit einer Weile im Turmzimmer, meist mit einer Gruppe anderer Schüler, aber auch allein, um die Zaubersprüche einzuüben, die, da sie zu den dunklen Künsten zählten, in Hogwarts als verboten galten. Tom war der Meinung, dass die beste Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste der Angriff mit selbigen sei.

Das Turmzimmer diente als Abstellkammer für zahllose Gegenstände, die achtlos in die zahlreichen Holzregale rings herum gestopft waren; Kessel, Lehrbücher, Kisten, Zutaten für Zaubertränke in Glasbehältern und ausrangierte Möbel, darunter wackelige Stühle und ein rostiges Bett auf dem angestaubte, graue Wolldecken gestapelt waren. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großer Tisch. Es roch muffig, wie auf einem Dachboden. Durch die kleinen Luken viel tagsüber nur wenig Licht hinein. Niemand, außer ihrer Gruppe, hielt sich dort regelmäßig auf.

Der kleine Kessel stand auf dem Tisch und brodelte vor sich hin. Die grüne Flüssigkeit, die Snape hergestellt hatte, war hochgiftig. Tom strahlte vor Freude über das Ergebnis.   
„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest, Severus. Du bist ein Genie.“ 

Er nickte nur stumm ohne seine Augen von dem Kessel abzuwenden. Vorsichtig füllte er dann die Flüssigkeit in eine Flasche und stellte sie ins Regal. Würde jemand von seinen heimlichen Aktivitäten erfahren, könnte er deshalb der Schule verwiesen werden. Es war strengstens untersagt, schädliche Zaubertränke herzustellen. Doch hier zwischen dem anderen Gerümpel würde keiner danach suchen oder ihn der Herstellung verdächtigen.  
Tom war mit seiner Leistung zufrieden, das bedeutete ihm mehr als die guten Noten, die er sowieso erhielt. Wie zufällig strich Toms Hand über seinen Rücken, so als wolle er ihn streicheln. Snape dachte sich nichts dabei, obwohl er ihn in letzter Zeit öfter zufällig berührte. Auch sah er ihn öfter heimlich an, wenn er sich unbeobachtete fühlte. 

„Wie alt bist du eigentlich genau…“ 

„Ich bin im August achtzehn geworden.“ 

„Und?“ 

„Und was?“, fragte er irritiert.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich bei dir so in der Liebe?“, fragte er betont beiläufig. Hebst du dich immer noch für Lily auf, oder gibt es da schon jemand anderen?“

Snape schnaubte. „Als ob dich das was anginge…“ Er hatte zielsicher einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Lily war inzwischen offiziell mit James Potter zusammen, dem Mann der es gewagt hatte, ihn zwei Jahre zuvor vor aller Welt lächerlich zu machen. An seinen Gefühlen für Lily änderte dies jedoch nichts. Er liebte sie nach wie vor, auch wenn er zu ihr keinen Kontakt mehr hatte. Sie war nur noch mit James unterwegs, Gerüchten zu Folge planten sie sogar ihre Verlobung.

„Autsch, ich dachte, wir seien Freunde und könnten über alles reden…oh, ich verstehe, immer noch kein Erfolg bei den Damen…Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, es wo anders zu versuchen?“  
„Was meinst du?“ Das Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine ihm unangenehme Richtung.

„Du bist achtzehn und hast noch nie jemanden geküsst oder…mehr. Wird es da nicht langsam Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen? Ich meine, du willst doch sicher nicht übrig bleiben.“   
Schon wieder ein Tiefschlag. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Brief an Lily versuchte er erst gar nicht mehr mit Frauen in Kontakt zu kommen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf sie zugehen sollte, sie hassten ihn einfach. Für sie war er nichts als ein dummer Nerd oder Streber, den sie einfach ignorierten. Irgendwie hatte er akzeptiert, dass er einfach nicht attraktiv genug war, um je eine Freundin zu bekommen. Also hielt er sich von ihnen fern und vergrub sich in seine Zauberbücher. 

Zwar trauten sich die Anderen nicht mehr, ihn anzurempeln und dergleichen, weil er sie inzwischen um Haupteslänge überragte und finster auf sie herab blickte, doch niemand mochte ihn oder interessierte sich dafür, ob es ihm gut ging oder nicht. Sie hassten ihn immer noch, doch trauten sie sich nicht mehr, es ihm offen zu zeigen.

Allein seine zornigen Blicke aus tiefschwarzen Augen konnten nun einschüchtern. Er genoss auch den Ruf, ein sehr begabter Zauberer zu sein, mit dem man sich besser nicht anlegte, da niemand genau wusste, ob er nicht doch heimlich einen verbotenen, bösen Zauber gegen sie anwendete. Der eine Teil dieser gefährlichen Aura war Toms Verdienst, der ihn ermutigte, bestimmter aufzutreten. Der Andere die in ihm über Jahre angestaute Wut, Aggression und Frustration, die eine von ihm ausgehende Atmosphäre der unterschwelligen Bedrohung schuf. Seine Mitschüler konnten diese unausgesprochene Drohung fühlen. Sie begannen, ihn insgeheim zu fürchten.  
Tom jedoch war dagegen immun, weil er sein wahres Gesicht kannte. Genauso kannte er die Abgründe, die sich hinter seiner Unschuldsmine verbargen. 

Seine Hand wanderte plötzlich zu Snaps Hüfte. „Bist du nicht neugierig mal was zu erleben?"

Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich glaube, ich muss nun gehen.“ 

Doch Tom packte ihn grob am Handgelenkt und zerrte ihn in Richtung Bett. Verdutzt ließ er es geschehen. 

„Du glaubst wohl, du bist zu gut für mich.“, schrie er ihn an. Mit der freien Hand begann er auf ihn einzuschlagen. „Ich werde dir zeigen, wo du hingehörst. Dein Platz ist genau hier.“

Grob stieß er ihn auf die Matratze mit den Decken. Seine Hände zerrten an seinem Umhang und rissen an den Knöpfen. Doch statt Furcht fühlte Severus wie sehr ihn das erregte. Er atmete schwer. Tom lag nun auf ihm und presste ihn in die Matratze. 

„Du bist es gar nicht wert von mir auch nur angefasst zu werden. Du widerlicher, kleiner Mistkerl.“ Er holte aus und ohrfeigte ihn. Der Schlag tat wirklich weh, was Tom sichtlich genoss.   
Snape stöhnte laut auf, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Erregung. Tom hatte recht, er war einfach widerlich, er verdiente es geschlagen zu werden. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Ich werde alles tun, was du von mir verlangst.“

„Das rate ich dir auch, denn wenn du mir nicht gibst was ich will, werde ich es mir einfach nehmen. Und ich will dich. Jetzt! Hier! Sofort!“

Er nahm einen Strick aus dem Regal und fesselte seine Hände an das Bettgestell. Seine langen, dunklen Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Tom strich sie zur Seite, dann küsste er ihn brutal. Er drängte seine Zunge zwischen seine schmalen Lippen und zwang ihn so, den Mund zu öffnen. Seine Hände zogen dabei grob an seinen Haaren. So gut Snape konnte, erwiderte er den Kuss. Tom biss ihn leicht in die Unterlippe. Er fühlte Schmerz und gleichzeitig Erregung. Keuchend warf er den Kopf in den Nacken. Severus stellte sich vor, wie er ihm die Kleidung zerriss und mit seinem Schwanz genauso grob in ihn eindrang. Er könnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Tom hätte die völlige Kontrolle über ihn, er war ihm komplett ausgeliefert. Würde er ihn einfach rücksichtslos nehmen? Furcht und Nervenkitzel vermischten sich zu einer aufregenden Melange.   
Derweil war Toms Hand in seinen Schritt gewandert und öffnete seine Hose. Zu seiner Freude war Snape bereits hart. 

„Besorg es mir… beschimpf mich!“, bettelte er. 

In Toms Augen funkelte es hinterlistig. Snape, der ihn anflehte war einfach erregend.   
„Du bist ja so eine Schlampe, wie kannst du glauben, dass ich dich haben will? Prügel hast du dir verdient.“

„Dann schlag mich weiter.“ Severus war über seine Reaktion selbst überrascht. Bisher hatte er weder Schläge, noch Beleidigungen als etwas Angenehmes empfunden, das Gegenteil war der Fall. Doch jetzt erregte es ihn sehr.   
Tom versetzte ihm einen Hieb mit dem losen Ende des Stricks. Er zuckte zusammen. Der Schmerz war minimal. 

„Wenn ich allein in meinem Bett liege und nicht schlafen kann, dann denke ich an dich, du Wurm. Ich stelle mir vor, wie ich meinen harten Schwanz in deinen Arsch ramme und du aufschreist. Ich will es dir so heftig besorgen, dass du dich von Kopf bis Fuß vollspritzt. Und dann kommt es mir auch schon. Am besten direkt in dein Gesicht.“ 

So niveaulos seine Phantasien auch waren, so sehr erregten sie Snape. Er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz zuckte. Wären seine Hände nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte er sich selbst angefasst, aber Tom wollte das offenbar nicht.  
„Na, wie ich sehe bist du schon total geil von meinem Gerede. Sicher würdest du es dir gern selbst besorgen, aber leider sind dir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden. Da wirst du mir wohl zusehen müssen.“  
Er öffnete seine Hose, entblößte seinen harten Schwanz und schloss seine Hand darum. Snape beobachtete ihn dabei. Er wünschte, er würde ihn anfassen, doch er hielte es keine Minute lang aus. 

Tom keuchte. „Ich bin gleich soweit.“ Snape drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sekunden später spritze ihm warme Flüssigkeit ins Gesicht. Er bekam die ganze Ladung ab. Sie traf ihn an der Backe und rann über seinen Hals hinab. Es war gleichermaßen widerlich wie erregend.   
Inzwischen war Tom wieder zu Atem gekommen. „Nun werde ich mich noch um dich kümmern müssen.“  
Wieder grinste er unverschämt und beugte sich über ihn. Snape fühlte, wie sich seine feuchten Lippen um seinen Schwanz schlossen. Das Gefühl war so überwältigend, dass er sofort völlig die Kontrolle verlor. Sein Schwanz zuckte und pulsierte in Toms Mund. Er krallte die Finger in die Matratze und bäumte sich unter ihm auf. Sein Schrei war so laut, dass er durch die leeren Flure hallte.

Doch Tom wäre nicht Tom gewesen, ohne das Folgende zu tun. Er beugte sich über ihn, so als wolle er ihn küssen und spuckte ihm dabei alles ins Gesicht. „Für dich, du kleine Schlampe.“

Snape schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse. 

Dies waren nur die harmlosen Dinge, an die er sich erinnerte. Er wollte nie wieder an seine Zeit als Toms Sexsklave zurückdenken. Dieser hatte mit ihm die abscheulichsten Dinge getan, die er bis heute zu verdrängen versuchte. 

Inzwischen war er selbst ein Meister darin, andere zu quälen und zu dominieren. Häufig genoss er sogar die Macht, die er über andere hatte, dank Tom. Er hatte ihm, gegen seinen Willen, die Freude an der Grausamkeit vermittelt. Das Lesen seiner diesbezüglichen Gedanken war verführerisch und abstoßend zugleich.

Trotzdem verspürte er insgeheim weiterhin ein unstillbares Verlangen nach Demütigungen. Er kannte beide Seiten nur zu gut. Doch äußerlich deutete Nichts auf diesen Teil seiner Neigung hin. Tom sagte einmal, er solle sich die Schlange zum Vorbild nehmen, sie krieche zwar, aber immer mit Anmut und Würde und im vollen Bewusstsein ihrer Macht.   
Doch der Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden war der, dass der spätere Lord Voldemort weder Moral kannte, noch Skrupel hatte, seine Neigungen in jeder Situation auszuleben. Selbst Mord war für ihn kein Tabu. Snape las seine Gedanken oft genug, um das zu erkennen, bevor sie sich wirkungsvoll gegeneinander Abschirmen konnten. Tom kannte ebenfalls die Abgründe seiner Seele. Er meinte, er ziehe Schmerz und Leid an wie ein schwarzes Loch und sammle sie in sich, statt sie loszulassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Snape seufzte. Wenn sich die Dinge anders entwickelt hätten, säße er heute nicht, spät abends alleine in einem vollgestopften Büro vor einem Stapel Schulaufsätze. Wenn Lily bei ihm wäre…  
„Severus!“ erklang eine gutgelaunte weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Dann schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn. Lily war von Einkaufen zurück gekehrt. 

Er streckte sich. Seit Stunden saß er in seinem Büro am Computer und nahm Bestellungen entgegen. Offiziell betrieb er eine kleine, private Brauerei, doch hinter dieser Fassade produzierte er allerlei Zaubertränke für Kunden aus der magischen Welt. Die Geschäfte liefen gut. Zusammen mit Lily war er in das Landhaus seiner Familie gezogen, fern ab des Trubels der Großstadt. 

Die untergehende Sonne fiel golden durch das hölzerne Fenster auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er konnte weit über die grünen Wiesen und Felder bis zum Horizont sehen. Ein riesiger Baum stand draußen im Garten, unter dem sich nun eine Bank befand. Gemeinsam saßen sie oft dort und beobachteten die Vögel oder lauschten den Geräuschen der Tiere, die aus dem nahen Wald an ihr Ohr drangen. Manchmal hoppelte ein Hase durch das Feld.  
Doch am interessantesten waren die Rehe, die durch die Wiesen streiften. Sie waren sehr scheu und flohen beim kleinsten Geräusch oder wenn der laue Spätsommerwind einen Geruch zu ihnen herüber wehte. Manchmal folgten ihnen Jungtiere, die sich im hohen Gras versteckten. Lily war von ihnen fasziniert. Sie sagte, sie erinnerten sie jedes Mal an ihre Kindheit und daran, wie er damals mit ihr unter einem Baum gesessen habe. Diese Erinnerung verband sie für immer. Es war also kein Zufall, dass sie den gleichen Patronus teilten. 

„Hast du die Eule nicht gehört? Vor der Tür lag dieser Brief aus Hogwarts.“ Sie winkte mit dem Papier. „Er ist von Michael Albus, er schreibt, er sei gut dort angekommen.“ 

„Das freut mich, schreibt er etwas über Dumbledor?“ 

„Er lässt dich von ihm Grüßen. Und der sprechende Hut…du glaubst es nicht…“ 

„Lass mich raten, es ist Griffindor? Oder doch Sytherin?“ 

Sie lachte laut. „Nein, ganz falsch, Ravenclaw, unser Sohn gehört zu Ravenclaw!“

„Nun müssen wir noch ein Kind gekommen, dass ein Huffelpuff wird, dann decken wir das ganze Spektrum ab.“ Severus lachte.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab, um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Lippen schmeckten nach Pfefferminzbonbons. „Hast du noch viel zu tun? Ich habe frisches Gemüse gekauft. Ich wollte heute Eintopf kochen. Oder möchtest du kochen, blubbernde Kessel sind doch deine Leidenschaft.“ 

Snape ließ das Blatt erneut sinken. Er musste ständig an Lily denken und daran, was ihm James Potter, dessen verdammten Sohn er nun unterrichten musste, zerstört hatte. Seinen Tod bedauerte er nicht im geringsten, ohne deshalb Schuldgefühle zu empfinden. Er bekam, was er verdiente. Doch keine Frau konnte sich mit Lily messen, sie war einfach zu perfekt. Sie war die einzige, die ihn, so wie er war, verstanden und akzeptiert hatte. Zwar war sie fort, aber dennoch in seinen Gedanken allgegenwärtig. Selbst als sie noch lebte, konnte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass sie sich eines Tages von James Potter trennen würde. Wieso liebte sie diesen Nichtsnutz so sehr? Was konnte er ihr geben, was er ihr nicht auch hätte geben können? 

Für sie wäre er bereit gewesen, alles aufzugeben, von seiner Stelle in Hogwarts, die sich nur schwer mit dem Familienleben vereinbaren ließ, bis hin zu seiner Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke. Für sie wäre ihm kein Opfer zu groß gewesen. Das Unterrichten bedeutete ihm sowieso sehr wenig, es war nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, um sich weiterhin den Zaubertränken widmen zu können. Andere Interessen hatte er nie entwickelt.

Dumbledor persönlich hatte sich während des Verfahrens gegen ihn, in dessen Verlauf er sich von den Totessern endgültig lossagte, für ihn eingesetzt. Als Bedingung verlangte er von ihm alle sensiblen Informationen über Voldemort und dessen Anhänger, von denen er wusste und die Bereitschaft, sich zeitlebens gegen selbigen zu engagieren. Nach dem Voldemort Lily getötet hatte, fiel es ihm nicht schwer, dieses Versprechen zu halten.   
Snape wusste, dass er sie aus Eifersucht tötete, da er von Anfang an wusste, wie viel er für sie empfand. Er selbst hingegen, war nie mehr als ein Freund für Tom, welcher sich insgeheim mehr von ihm erhoffte. Doch trotz seiner telepathischen Begabung fehlte ihm jede Empathie. Er wollte Menschen wie Gegenstände besitzen und für seine Zwecke benutzen. Tom bekam seinen Körper, doch sein Herz gehörte Lily. 

Selbst davon wusste Dumbledor. Selbstverständlich war er diskret genug, nicht nach Details zu fragen. Er setzte sich schweigend an seinen Schreibtisch und genehmigte sich einen Schluck Hochprozentiges, wohl Kirschlikör mit Lakritz, um das Gesagte zu verdauen. Jeder mache Fehler, meinte er nach einer längeren Pause. Er selbst habe Toms Bösartigkeit unterschätzt, genauso die Wirkung der Hänseleien durch James Potter und die Herumtreiber auf ihn. Dennoch müssten sie nun versuchen, Schlimmeres für die Zukunft zu verhindern.  
Snape legte den Aufsatz zur Seite. Es wurde Zeit, schlafen zu gehen.

Frau Meyer glaubte vielleicht ihn zu lieben, aber was konnte sie in ihren Alter schon über Liebe wissen? Für sie war das alles nur ein heiteres Spiel, für ihn ein ständiger Schmerz. Er schwor sich selbst vor langer Zeit nie wieder jemanden an sich heran zu lassen oder zu lieben. Noch mehr Schmerz und Verlust konnte er nicht ertragen.


	4. Chapter 4

Eine Woche später.

Frau Meyer schlich sich heimlich den Flur entlang und hoffte, niemandem zu begegnen. Sie war auf dem Weg zu Snapes Sprechstunde, um ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen. Ihre Mitschüler hatten sie bedauert, mit diesem Monster, das Wort Arschloch fiel ebenfalls, allein, Aug in Aug in einem Raum sein zu müssen. Natürlich konnten sie nicht wissen, was darin wirklich zwischen ihnen geschehen war.  
Sie tat so, als sei es ihr egal. Snape liebte es ja, jeden Schüler für die kleinste Nichtigkeit zu bestrafen. Im Gegenzug ließen sie keine Gelegenheit aus, sich in seiner Abwesenheit über ihn lustig zu machen oder ihn unverhohlen zu beschimpfen. 

Sie fragte sich, ob sein Verhalten Ursache dieser Ablehnung war oder ob der Grund für seine Feindseligkeit in seinem Privatleben lag. Leider wusste sie nichts über ihn. Sie hoffte, dass sich hinter der sarkastischen Fassade doch ein liebenswerter Mann verbarg, wenn sie ihn mit der Zeit besser kennen lernte. Sollte dies je geschehen. Allem Anschein nach war ihm die erotischen Wirkung seiner Unnahbarkeit nicht bewusst.   
Sie malte sich in ihrer Phantasie aus, wie es wohl diesmal mit ihm sein würde.

Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als sie das Büro betrat.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich hatte sie um etwas gebeten,“ sagte er kalt.

Sie stutzte. „Ich dachte, der Aufsatz wäre alles?“ 

Seine Blicke durchbohrten sie. „Ihre Unterwäsche. Ich hatte sie aufgefordert,… kein Höschen zu tragen.“ 

Nun hatte er sie kalt erwischt. „Ich…ehm..hielt das für einen Scherz.“ 

„Sehe ich aus, als… scherze ich?“ 

Sein Tonfall war einschüchternd. Er ging von sich aus einen Schritt auf sie zu? Zum ersten Mal war er ihr wirklich unheimlich. Doch darin lag ein besonderer Reiz.

Snape bemerkte ihre Verwirrung. „Frau Meyer, letzte Woche hatten sie keine Hemmungen, mich an ihren… recht eigenen Fantasien über mich teilhaben zu lassen. Und nun haben sie…Angst…vor mir? Ich dachte, sie wollten dominiert werden.“ 

Sie nickte. „Daran hat sich nichts geändert.“

„Dann ziehen sie ihren Slip aus und legen ihn auf den Tisch. Und noch etwas, sollte ich wirklich zu weit gehen, sagen sie „ex inferis“ dann höre ich sofort damit auf. 

Sie nickte erneut. Dann zog sie langsam ihren Slip aus, ohne dabei den Rock anzuheben. Er beobachtete sie dabei.

„Setzen sie sich auf meinen Schoß,… Augen zur gegenüberliegenden Wand.“, befahl er.

Sie setzte sich, dann umfasste er ihre Handgelenke und band sie mit einem dünnen Seil vor ihrem Bauch zusammen. 

„Sie werden nicht sprechen… oder Geräusche von sich geben, sonst kneble ich sie. Auch sitzen sie dieses Mal völlig still. Ich bewundere Selbstkontrolle.“ 

Er umfasste ihre Taille, um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen. Dann zog er von hinten ihre Bluse aus dem Rocksaum. Er griff unter den Stoff und öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs. Als nächstes knöpfte er ihre Bluse auf. Sie hörte, wie er den Reisverschluss seiner Hose öffnete. Derweil schob sich seine andere Hand unter ihren Rocksaum. Sie war schon ganz nass. Unvermittelt drang er in sie ein. Sie fühlte seine ganze harte Länge in sich. Er hob ihr Becken rhythmisch an. Bei jedem Stoß keuchte er hemmungslos in ihr Ohr. Dann kam er mit einem lauten Stöhnen und…

Doch genug der Phantasie. Sie war gespannt, was sie erwartete.

Frau Meyer klopfte an. „Professor Snape?“ 

„Kommen sie herein.“, grollte er von drinnen.

Sie betrat das kleine Büro und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Seine Laune war wie immer schlecht, aber daran hatte sie sich längst gewöhnt, so wie man sich an schlechtes Wetter gewöhnt.  
Er hielt ihren Aufsatz in den Händen. „Ich war tatsächlich positiv überrascht über den Inhalt ihrer Arbeit. Wie mir scheint, haben sie in meinem Unterricht trotz ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit etwas dazugelernt. Wenn sie sich weiterhin bemühen, werden auch ihre zu erwartenden Examensnoten wenigstens mittelmäßig sein.“ 

Mit keiner Silbe erwähnte er das Gedicht. Es war wohl Zeit, die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dass er in ihr mehr als eine Schülerin sehen würde. Wieso machte sie sich überhaupt Hoffnungen?  
Snape reichte ihr das Papierbündel. 

Äußerlich blieb der Professor so kalt wie immer. Es viel ihm schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden, falls es diese für einen solchen Fall gab.  
„Frau Meyer, es kann zwischen uns nicht weitergehen. In einem halben Jahr werden sie ihre Examina ablegen und Hogwarts verlassen. Wie ich erfahren habe, planen sie ein Studium an einer Muggeluniversität in London. In Literaturwissenschaften und Sprachen werden sie sicher mehr Erfolg haben, als in der Herstellung von Zaubertränken.“   
„Eine Beziehung zwischen uns würde aus vielerlei Gründen nicht funktionieren. Sie erwarten mehr von mir, als ich geben kann.“ 

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, dann füllten sie sich mit Tränen. 

Er ließ seine Worte wirken. „Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass sie, abgesehen von dem leichten Spanking beim letzten Mal, keinerlei tatsächliche Erfahrungen mit derartigen Praktiken haben. Ich nehme auch an, dass sie ein Sub sein möchten. Dabei gibt es eine Grenze, die ich nicht überschreite. Ein Dom hat niemals Geschlechtsverkehr mit seiner Sub. Es geht dabei nur um das Ausleben sehr spezieller Neigungen. Die Lust daran, Macht über jemanden zu haben, ihn zu quälen und zu demütigen, Schmerzen zuzufügen. Das Spiel mit der Angst und den eigenen Grenzen ist ein wesentlicher Teil des Reizes für den Sub. Es hat rein gar nichts mit einer romantischen Liebesbeziehung zu tun. Sie wären auf Dauer nicht glücklich.“

„Aber ich dachte, Sie…sie…lieben mich auch.“, schluchzte sie. 

„Ich schlage einen „Vergessens-Zauber“ vor, der alles zwischen uns ungeschehen machen wird. Sie werden dadurch nicht mehr unter meiner Zurückweisung leiden müssen“, sagte er nüchtern.   
Ihre Schultern bebten und sie schluchzte nur noch lauter. „Das ist…nicht der wahre Grund.“ 

„Nein, das ist zu einfach…“,heulte sie. „Sagen sie es doch einfach. Sagen sie doch einfach die Wahrheit.“

Irgendetwas berührte ihn tief in seinem Innersten. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen, hatte es aber gerade getan. 

„Was ist ihrer Meinung nach die Wahrheit?“

„Sie haben nur mit mir gespielt, sie lieben mich nicht und empfinden nichts für mich.“ 

Damit hatte sie völlig recht, doch es auszusprechen wäre selbst für ihn zu zynisch.

Plötzlich glänzten Tränen in seinen Augen. Seine übliche Kälte und Distanziertheit wich einer nie gekannten Verletzlichkeit. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er rang um seine Fassung. „Lily, Ich habe sie geliebt…und werde sie immer lieben. Nur sie und niemanden sonst.“ Seine Stimme brach. Er wand den Blick ab.

Frau Meyer war fassungslos. Mit einem Mal dämmerte ihr die Erkenntnis und ließ sie für einen Augenblick ihren eigenen Schmerz vergessen. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Sie fühlte eine Kloß im Hals.   
„Sie, sie ist …tot..nicht wahr?“ Severus Snape trauerte noch immer um seine verstorbene Frau oder Lebensgefährtin. Sie schluckte. 

Er nickte stumm.

„Mein Vater…es war genauso,…am Anfang,…“ sie stockte, „ich war noch ganz klein…meine Tante kümmerte sich um mich. Es war ein Autounfall, mein Vater überlebt, doch…meine Mutter…“, sie schluchzte. „Ich habe sie kaum gekannt, …doch er hat nur noch von ihr erzählt, so als würde sie eines Tages zurückkommen. Er trank immer mehr und gab sich selbst die Schuld für alles. Meine Tante sagte, es war furchtbar.“   
Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen hinab. „Aber mit der Zeit, hat er ihren Tod akzeptiert und schließlich wieder jemanden gefunden…mit dem er jetzt glücklich ist.“ Sie schniefte. „Ich denke, dieser Tag wird auch für sie kommen, wenn sie soweit sind.“ 

Snape hob den Kopf. „Das wusste ich nicht, es steht nicht in ihren Unterlagen.“ Sie war seit ihrem elften Lebensjahr Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin und er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, sich näher mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Bis heute.

Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und umarmte sie. „Es tut mir leid, ich wünschte, es wäre anders.“ 

Sie schluchzte. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu ihrem einzigen Kuss, der nicht Leidenschaft, sondern tiefe Verbundenheit und Mitgefühl ausdrückte. Er hielt sie dabei an sich gedrückt und wiegte sie in seinen Armen.  
„Ich verstehe. Ich werde die Realität annehmen, wie sie ist…, auch wenn sie weh tut, denn nur durch Trauer kann ich den Schmerz überwinden, damit ich loslassen und… weitermachen kann,“ sagte sie gefasst.  
Snape stutzte für eine Moment. Diesmal war etwas geschehen, dass nur selten vorkam, er hatte etwas von einer Schülerin gelernt. Sinniger Weise lautete ihr Vorname Lätizia, die Freude.

Ein halbes Jahr später.

Lätizia war im Haus ihrer Eltern und packte ihre Sachen für das anstehende Semester in London. Es klopfte an der Tür. „Ja?“

Ihre Stiefmutter trat ein. „Es ist gerade ein Päckchen aus Hogwarts für dich angekommen, du scheinst dort etwas vergessen zu haben.“ Sie überreichte es ihr.

Lätizia las den Absender, es war von Professor Snape persönlich. „Oh, ja, sicher ein paar Zauberutensilien, ich sehe mir das später an. Ich bin total beschäftigt.“ 

„In Ordnung, ich gehe dann wieder in die Küche.“

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, riss sie das Packpapier auf. In der kleinen Schachtel darunter befand sich eine kleine, mit roter Flüssigkeit gefüllte Flasche. Ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier lag daneben.

Darauf stand in Snapes schönster Handschrift: „Liebe Lätizia, ich gratuliere ihnen zu ihrem Abschluss. Damit sie das Zaubertränke brauen in der Zwischenzeit nicht völlig verlernen, habe ich ihnen ein Rezept samt Anleitung, sowie eine Probe beigefügt. Die Aufgabe ist auch für mittelmäßige Schüler zu bewältigen. Damit wäre dann meine Schuld ihnen gegenüber beglichen. Severus. P.S.: Neben sie nur drei Tropfen mit etwas Zucker ein.“

Nirgends stand ein Hinweis darauf, was dieser Trank bewirkte. Ihre Neugier war geweckt. Sie ging die Treppe hinab in die Küche, um sich Würfelzucker zu besorgen. Glücklicherweise waren ihre Eltern im Wohnzimmer und stellten keine Fragen. Sie entnahm der Zuckerdose zwei Stück Zucker und legte sie auf eine Untertasse. Damit verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Flasche und träufelte genau drei Tropfen auf das Stück Zucker. Sie hoffte, dass Snape sie damit nicht vergiften wollte, dann steckte sie es in den Mund. Es schmeckte ekelhaft bitter. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Nichts geschah. Erlaubte er sich einen dummen Scherz mit ihr? Das sah ihm nicht ähnlich.

Sie fühlte, wie ein plötzliches Gefühl der Wärme ihren gesamten Körper durchströmte. In ihrem Unterleib begann es heftig zu kribbeln, aber nicht auf eine unangenehme Art sondern so wie kurz vor…Lätizia stöhnte auf. Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Keuchend und nach Atem ringend hielt sie sich an ihrem Bettgestell fest. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was eben mit ihr geschehen war. Das meinte er also mit seine Schuld begleichen. Er hatte sie kalt erwischt. Dieser Trank stand mit Sicherheit nicht im Lehrplan. Sie schmunzelte. Severus war wirklich ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet. Diesen speziellen Trank würde sie jederzeit mit Vergnügen herstellen und sich dabei liebevoll an ihren alten Professor erinnern.

Ende


End file.
